Madame V's School for Heroes
Madame V's School for Heroes is a comedy-adventure film about a school for heroes. It was directed by TBD and TBD. The film stars China Anne McClain as Adeline "Addie", a new girl in a hero school, Oprah Winfrey as Madame Valeria, Charlie Day as a teacher with a mysterious secret, and Cameron Boyce as Adeline's crush. Premise A girl (China Anne McClain), not too bright, transfers to a school where heroes can learn about Cast Main * China Anne McClain as Adeline "Addie" Heartglow - A new girl who is a bit of a ** * Oprah Winfrey as Madame Valeria "V" - A wise and honest mistress who runs the school. Her power is seeing in the future. * Cameron Boyce as Matthew - A slacker and Addie's crush who * Quvenzhané Wallis as Melody - A girl with singing abilities who is * Cole Sprouse as Hal von Fierce - A boy who first seemed to a "jerk", but shown to be calm and generous. Supporting * Jack McBrayer as Donald Storm - * Tracy Morgan as Rodrick/Thunder - Addie's father who has the power to unleash thunder. * Kevin Hart as Mr. Cool - a self-loving teacher who * Tracie Thoms as Felicia/Iceysnow - Addie's mother who has the power to freeze. * TBD as * TBD as * TBD as Antagonist * Charlie Day as Jonathan Meryins/Dr. Firestorm - A shady teacher who aims to get revenge on Madame V for imprisoning his brother years ago. ** Day also * Mackenzie Foy as Savannah Mammal - A animal-transforming student who hisses when saying words with "s". She usually turns into a snake and aids Jonathan to free his brother. She * Peyton Meyer as Danny Electric - A student who has electrifying powers and a more * James Rallison as Mr. Mind - A member of the "Legion of Villains" who is locked into a frozen cage, with dozens of wild soldiers, with Jonathan and his 5 corrupt students trying to free him so they can be reunited due to being secretly brothers. * Ross Lynch as Luke Vanish - A boy who can vanish and teleport to anywhere * Chloë Grace Moretz as Happy Smiley - A student who is always smiling and has the power to make anyone smile. She is one of the cheerleaders at * Levi Miller as Spencer Flash - A student who has super speed and is a jock at Madame V's. * Daniel Radcliffe as The Mastermind - The secluded head of the Legion of Villains who appears to be mysterious * Voices * Tom Kenny as Mouse #1/ * Seán McLoughlin as Blobby the Blob - a talking blob who * TBD as Mouse #2 Quotes TBD Transcripts Madame V's School for Heroes/Transcript Trivia * This movie will be dedicated to Cameron Boyce who died on July 6, 2019. * Comic * Cameos Similarities * The scene where Addie * Category:Movie Category:Comedy-Adventure Category:Action-Comedy Category:Friendly Girl's Ideas